knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ronaqy/New changes
UPDATE: Done with Forums, Top Nav, Community Message, and the Main Page First off, I would like to thank Astralac for making me a Bureaucrat and Admin. As promised, I'm posting here my proposals to improve the overall display and experience of our users, and to generally make a more personalized Knight Run theme in the wiki. My benchmark for these proposals include Tower of God Wikia, Valkyria Chronicles Wikia, Attack on Titan Wikia, and Type-Moon Wikia. 1. Community and Forums *Objective: create a more lively community through frequent discussions and announcements in the forums *Actions: better design and reclassification of forums into Help Desk, General Discussions, News and Announcements **''Help Desk'' for questions regarding wiki editing, formatting, sandboxes, complaints etc. **''General Discussions'' for opinions/posts/questions on content i.e. Knight Run related discussions; Forum:Watercooler would be renamed into General Discussions **''News and Announcements'' for official posts from Knight Run Wikia staff (admins) including policies, guidelines, and standards; staff can also use this to discuss on new policies/improvements and to gather inputs from users **Regular launching of events such as wiki-wide polls, popularity contests, simulated fights, featured pages, promotion of affiliated wikis, etc 2. Top Navigation *Current: * #|Humans **#category-Characters#|Popular Characters **Characters|All Characters **Main Episode-0 Pray|Main Episode-0 ***Anne Mayer ***Pray Mayer ***A-10 ***Leo ***Dry Leonhard ***Daniel Leonhard ***Milo ***Jack Norton **Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are|Another Episode-2 ***Sion Zail ***Van Nelson ***Rhea Zail ***Robert Nelson ***Clint Zail ***Ray Nelson ***Eve Zail ***Leny **Knight|Knights **AB Sword|AB Swords *Beasts **#category-Type Zero#|Popular EX-Type Zeroes **Direct Intellection Synchronization type Phenomenon Probability Locking Calculation Weapon|Weapons of Massacre **Queen|Queens **List of Beasts: Type **List of Beasts: Number **List of Other Beasts *Glossary **List of Chapters **Cosmic Century **Paranormal Power **List of Human Ships *Project:Community Portal|Community **#visited#|Most Visited Pages **#newlychanged#|Recently Changed Articles **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent Blog Posts **Forum:Index|Forum **#topusers#|Top Contributors *Proposed: *Knight Run|The Series **Category:Episodes of Knight Run|Episodes ***Main Episode-0 Pray ***Another Episode-1 Father's day ***Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are ***Main Episode-1 Hero ***Main Episode-2 Knight Fall ***Main Episode-3 Door (!!!) **Category:Chapters|Chapters **Category:Glossary|Terminologies **Category:Event Records|Plot History ***Cosmic Century ***Human-Beast conflict **Category:Abilities and Techniques|Abilities & Techniques ***Mayer Style ***Pray Style ***Six Demons in One God Style *Humans **Category:Characters|Characters **Category:Human Organizations|Factions ***AE ***Knight Order ***New Alliance ***Alternative League ***Zail Family ***Leonhard Family (!!!) **Category:Human Technology|Technology ***List of Armor Suits|Armor Suits ***Category:Ships|Ships ***AB Sword|AB Swords ***DC Coat|DC Coats ***List of Human Weapons|Weapons **Knight|Knights **Doll|Dolls *Beasts **Queen|Queens **EX-Type|EX-Types **Beasts#Classification|Classification ***List of Beasts: Type|Type ***List of Beasts: Number|Number ***List of Other Beasts|Others **Blue Flower *Forum:Index|Community **Forum:News and Announcements|Guidelines (!!!) ***Knight Run Wiki:Community_Portal|Welcome Message (!!!) ***Knight Run Wiki:About|Internal Wiki Policies (!!!) **Forum:Help Desk|Help Desk ***FAQs (!!!) ***Questions (!!!) ***Editing tutorial (!!!) ***Sandboxes (!!!) ***Complaints (!!!) **Forum:Events|Events (!!!) ***Polls (!!!) ***Archived Features (!!!) **Forum:General Discussions|General Discussions (!!!) **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent Blog Posts *The proposed version would necessitate creating new pages (as marked with "!!!"), developing the related pages more, and properly categorizing articles so that viewers would be properly guided in their browsing experience 3. Community Message *Current: Welcome to Knight Run Wikia! We're a new and hopefully growing Wiki documenting the awesome Webtoon Manwha Knight Run. * Important: If you add a new picture, please name it so people who want to find it through the picture search function. So name your pictures appropriately please. * There's stuff to do basically everywhere. * If you can't find or think of anything to do, a suggestion is go to to the category of Chapters and fill in the blanks, as always, try to sum the chapter up whilst steering clear of spoilers, after all, anyone here can read the chapters online, and most people dislike spoilers. * If you can't find a page, please search up as much as you can before creating a new page. As a new Wikia, we're rather disorganised, so a topic may already be discussed in detail as a subsection in an existing page. * To rectify the mess, please add as many orphan pages to appropriate categories as possible. If there isn't one, make sure there are enough pages going in the same theme before creating a new category. There are general categories around to hold bits and bobs, e.g. "Human Technology" for anything human related. * TL:DR = Pretty much same as any other Wikia, keep it clean, have fun and help out where possible. All Wikis are community things after all! --AvalanchCXVII 12:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *Proposed: Welcome to Knight Run Wikia! We are a growing community dedicated to Knight Run, a Korean webtoon created by Sungmin Kim and published by Naver. Feel free to look around and immerse yourself in this wonderful yet terrifying space fantasy universe. Also drop by at our community forums for engaging discussions and exciting events. *We highly suggest for our viewers to log-in to their FANDOM accounts before contributing or posting. Don't have an account? No worries, you can still engage with us as an Anonymous but it would still be better to make your own account. Registration is fast and easy, plus you can use your account to access other wiki communities under FANDOM. *Since this wiki documents all info on Knight Run, there are bound to be spoilers on each and every page. Read more about this on our policy on spoilers. *Want to help us with the contents of an article? Go ahead! Check up with our internal guidelines and standards here. *Post your opinions and engage in discussions from the comments section or from our blog posts. Please remember to contribute in a friendly and healthy manner only. *Do you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints? Simply ask on the relevant comments section found below on each page or post on our Help Desk. We would be more than happy to help you. What are you waiting for? Start now! Enjoy! ''--Knight Run Wikia staff--'' 4. Main Page *Will customize further to have the following: **welcome message/introduction **slider **featured articles and images **polls **news and announcements/guidelines **outside links for reading **community and forum links *There are many ways to achieve the above but generally wikias either tend to do it through the simple method (i.e. direct source coding) or template collage. Btw, our current main page uses the simple method. **For the simple method, we can have a four window table that would display all the features. However given the complexity of the content, the source code may be too long and difficult to create/update. **The template collage is shorter and easier to update but it requires more expertise to create. It would need several, separate templates that would then be assembled and fitted with each other to accomplish the final product. 5. Customized Achievements *We can also personalize the achievements to have medal pictures, award names, and descriptions that are more aligned with the Knight Run theme. Additionally, we can also create achievements that are centered on a sub-theme such as Humans vs Beasts or Knights vs AE. We can also incentivize users to help edit articles that are considered "under construction" or "for revision" by creating specific achievements for this. EDIT: 6. Customized User tags *We can also have personalized tags such that when a user is appointed Bureaucrat his tag title would be "Chief"/"Queen", Admin would be "Deputy Chief"/"EX-Type", XXX would be "Master Knight"/"Named High Rank Beast", registered users as "Knight Trainee"/"Type 90", etc. We can also create other tags based on other preferences and titles. Category:Blog posts